


Over a beer bottle

by poetdameron



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Pregnancy Scares, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As both of them wait for the result, Jessa can't help but eat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over a beer bottle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JessaSackler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessaSackler/gifts).



> This was amazing to write for me. Thanks to Josi for the prompt!
> 
> If you liked this and you have tumblr, please consider rebloging the [my tumblr](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/post/145398349230/adamjessa-5) to support me! Thank you!

**Over a beer bottle**

He is drinking, and this is all so unfair, he shouldn’t be drinking in front of her since she is nervous too and Jessa wants a beer so bad too, _Adam stop drinking right the fuck now_. The microwave beeped, and she did move to go for their dinner but he stood first, leaving the beer on the table and one hand in front, so she will know it’s okay for her to stay in her sit. 

“You are not eating?” She asked when he put only one plate with leftovers in front of her, Adam shook his head no and Jessa nodded.

“I’m fine.” He answered, too serious to be her boyfriend. Yet again, how many times has his seriousness and responsibility, maturity, has surprised her since the day their met?

“Alright.” Jessa said, fork deep into the pasta in front of her. “Sorry, but I’m starving! Classes almost killed me today.”

And at least he was smiling, listening to her while talking about classes and spagetti, like if the elephant in the room wasn’t right between them on the table and she didn’t want to stole his drink. When he finished it, Jessa knew it was time and they both looked at the other, then at the three little white sticks on their table. _‘Don’t put that there! We eat there!’ she has said at first, ‘We also fuck there, I don’t see the difference at this point! We likely did this here, so…’_ was his answer and the sticks ended there. She nodded, stood with him and when his arm rounded her waist, her heart started raising and… blue.

“Well…” She started, Adam’s grip stronger on her hip. “It says no.” Jessa sighed, taking the three different pregnancy tests, all saying no. “All of them are negative.”

Jessa felt the tension left her body as Adam’s laugh filled the room, she felt a tender sensation on her temple, something nice forming on her belly and then a laugh. So much for nothing, she almost loses her mind (again) over this, but at least it meant she wasn’t going to have The Talk with her boyfriend and they could continue with their lifes together as every day. And yet…

“You deserve a beer!” He said, leaving her side to go into the kitchen for one.

Yet she felt empty, like… disappointed.

“Alright,” Adam started, “I know that face. That’s _I don’t feel the orgasm coming_ face, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, nothing!” The woman answered, taking the beer he was offering. “Just… I was so sure for one week and a half! It feels weird to know it was all in my mind! It must mean something.”

“Okay…” Adam put his back on the fridge’s door. “Be honest, we say we will be honest with each other. Whatever it is, just say it.” Her blue eyes looked right into him, and the man crossed his arm over his chest. “I won’t get mad, I swear. Or… freak out. I won’t.”

 _I know_ , she wanted to say; he never did, not with her. And she appreciated that, so Jessa closed her eyes and decided to be honest with _herself_. “I… was hoping it will be positive. I thought it would be. And I freak out a week ago. But now, I was ready for it. I even started to make plans, something. I dn’t know.”

He was looking at her with those calm eyes two years ago he wouldn’t have, it was like realizing they were older since the first time they saw each other, and that it has been a long way, long years, and a lot of discussion. They were adults after all, some way or another. And he walked towards her, big hand on the back of her head and a kiss on her forehead, it was so sweet Jessa though her younger self would never believe her she will be this domestic with someone, _with_ **Adam** _, yes Hannah’s Adam, or more like…._ **your** _Adam, woman._

“I love you.” He said, not the first time he heard it on his own voice, but never feeling old on his lips either. “Finish that thing, tell me about those plans you had.”

She smiled, nodding and following him to the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Maybe I'll see you at [my tumblr](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/)? Have a good day!


End file.
